Scooby Doo Body Swap Extended
by benderjam
Summary: This one-shot is an extended version of the scene from the Scooby Doo movie where they switch bodies. Let's see what happens when things go a little differently for them. Please read and review.


Scooby Doo Body Swap Extended

Velma stepped in through the door of a hallway in a Spooky Island hotel; she turned around to see a protoplasm flying around outside. She walked forward to see Daphne's body, which a creature had possessed, and she followed it.

She tried to get it to come towards her as she said, "Yo yo… you yo."

The creature heard her and started walking toward her; when they had crossed paths Velma knocked her shoulder against the creature and shoved it into a hotel room with chairs and other furniture. The creature (in Daphne's body) roared as it struggled to maintain its footing and Velma held the door open as the creature looked at her angrily. The creature began to speak its strange language but was cut off as the protoplasm flew through the doorway and into Daphne's mouth (because that's how they enter the bodies). Daphne's body fell back into a chair and Velma closed the door and watched as her body shook around; she knew that soon the creature would be expelled from Daphne's body. Velma ran to the window and held the string for the blinds as the creature came out of Daphne's body and it turned around and roared at Daphne. Daphne's mouth dropped open as she saw the creature in fear; the creature approached her while roaring and Daphne had her back against the chair.

Suddenly Velma said, "You could use a little sunlight."

She opened the blinds and the creature saw the sun light shining on him and screamed. Daphne's head jumped as orange hot bumps appeared on the creature's body; the creature tried to blow on them. It started shaking around and Daphne covered her eyes; then the creature started hopping on one foot because of the heat. Daphne took her hands off her eyes and moved her head up.

The creature said, "Uh oh."

Then he blew up and Daphne put her hands back over her eyes.

Daphne began to pull herself off the chair while Velma said, "That's one part of the mystery solved; the creatures must need our bodies to survive in sunlight."

As Velma continued Daphne got out of the chair and looked down at herself and she looked at her hands while they shook slightly as she showed a slightly scared expression.

While she did this Velma said, "Like a human suit. SPF 1,000,000… But what are they doing here in the first place?"

Velma looked at Daphne to see her looking at her hands while they were shaking. Daphne then slightly looked down at the rest of herself with a scared expression.

Velma was concerned and asked, "Daphne, you okay?"

Daphne continued to shake her hands and she spoke with a man's voice as she said, "Yeah."

She turned around with a frightened expression and spoke with Fred's voice as she said, "But I'm not Daphne!"

Velma looked at him with shock and said, "Fred?"

Meanwhile

The creature in Fred's body left the bathroom and Daphne's protoplasm was flying toward it and she yelled, "Ewwww!"

Then she flew into his mouth causing him to fall onto the floor.

Meanwhile

Fred was in Daphne's body and he showed a slightly scared expression and said, "I couldn't get to my body! I didn't know where else to go, I panicked!"

Velma rolled her eyes and looked away as Fred showed a slightly tense expression and said, "It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirit."

He then looked down and saw his new chest and figure curiously and then he turned his head up and his eyes sideways and then he looked at Velma as a smile began to slowly appear on his face while he thought, "_I'm in Daphne's body. I've got Daphne's boobs!_"

A smile appeared on his face as he looked at Velma and said, "Hey…"

Velma looked at him to see what he was going to say and Fred shook his body around slightly and said, "I can look at myself naked!"

Velma looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression and began to walk away as she said, "Oh brother."

She walked past him and Fred looked at her with a deadpan expression (look it up). Fred then tilted his head down as he held the front of Daphne's dress out and he saw her body and boobs.

Fred smiled and began to happily follow Velma as he thought, "_I'm staying here!_"

A few minutes later

Daphne had changed Fred's clothes and she was walking through the trees holding her purse. She was moaning as she did not like being in Fred's body; Fred and Velma started walking toward her and Velma looked at her with a surprised expression.

Fred was looking down at Daphne's body with his hands moving from her stomach to her hips as he thought, "_These hips are curvy._"

Daphne angrily pointed to Fred in her body and said, "Get your hands off me!"

Velma showed surprise as she said, "Daphne?"

They were standing near a tree trunk when Fred saw Daphne in his body. When she started talking Fred had his hands on her boobs but they moved to his sides as he started to walk in her direction.

Daphne showed an angry expression as she said, "He planned this somehow, didn't he?!"

Fred smiled as he walked around Daphne and looked down at his body and said, "Hey good looking!"

Shaggy was running by with Damonritous when he saw them and heard what was happening.

Daphne looked at Fred in her body and said, "Fred, you egocentric…!"

Shaggy interrupted them and pointed at them while he said, "Please tell me you guys are you!"

Daphne heard him but turned back to Fred and said, "Fred keeps touching me!"

Velma stood with her hands folded behind her back and an expression on her face indicating it was annoying and she said, "Kinda makes you nostalgic for the homicidal creatures, doesn't it."

While she was talking Fred was standing with his arms crossed across his chest and Daphne was standing with her hands on her hips and they both looked at each other angrily.

They all turned when Shaggy put the Damonritous on the tree trunk in the center and said, "I stole this. I hope it helps."

Velma leaned in and said, "The Damonritous."

Suddenly all of their protoplasms (including Shaggy's) came out of their bodies and moved through the air and stopped for a moment and went to different bodies.

Daphne was now in her own body and she smiled and put her hands on her hips as she said, "Hey, I'm me again."

Velma was in Fred's body and she sarcastically said, "Yippee for you."

Shaggy was in Velma's body and he looked down at his new chest and her clothes and said, "Man, like why am I wearing a dress?"

Shaggy leaned down while Fred was in his body and said, "Everyone remain calm!"

He pointed to Shaggy, thinking he was Velma, and said, "Velma, what the heck's going on?"

Velma (in Fred's body) turned to him and said, "If my calculations are correct…"

As she continued Fred turned to Shaggy and saw that he was looking down at his Velma's body and shaking his hips back and forth, then he looked down at his skirt and said, "Zoinks."

While he did this Velma continued, "Due to the fragile nature of unstable protoplasms in the proximity of the Damonritous, we're simply going to continue randomly changing bodies until…"

She was interrupted as their protoplasms exited again and flew into the air, three of them bumped into each other before they entered the bodies.

Velma was in Shaggy's body and she showed an indicative expression as she said, "Until the protoplasms realign with the appropriate bodies."

Daphne was now in Fred's body again and she stopped her foot and said, "I'm Fred again!"

Shaggy was now in Daphne's body and he was rubbing his belly with a sick expression on his face as he said, "Oh Daph, what's wrong with you? Don't ya ever eat?"

Fred was in Velma's body and he had his hands on his sides like a guy and he showed a frustrated expression as he said, "At least you don't have to wear these glasses."

Daphne turned to Velma with an annoyed expression as she said, "How much longer will this go on for?"

Velma showed an indicative expression as she said, "Well we're going to be changing bodies randomly, so it could be a while."

Their protoplasms then came out again and they moved threw the air as Daphne yelled, "Yippee"

The others screamed in nervousness as they moved through the air, then they all entered different bodies.

Shaggy was now in Fred's body and he looked down and said, "Zoinks!"

Fred was in Shaggy's body again as he showed an annoyed expression and said, "This is starting to get annoying."

Daphne was in Velma's body and she held the side of her glasses in her left hand with a stressed expression as she said, "Velma, how can you stand these glasses!"

Velma was in Daphne's body and she looked down at herself and smiled admiringly and happily as she held some of Daphne's hair and moved her hands down to feel her stomach, sides, hips, and butt while she said, "Well this is much more preferable."

Their protoplasms came out again and they flew over the tree trunk and then they spun around in a circle and flew into each other's bodies.

Fred was in Velma's body again and he looked down curiously and then he looked up with his eyes half closed as he said, "Great!"

Velma was in Fred's body again and she stared forward with her hands on her hips as she sarcastically said, "Well this just gets better and better!"

Shaggy was in Daphne's body again and he showed a sick expression as he rubbed her stomach with his right hand and said, "Aww, not again! Why do you feel so sick?"

Daphne was in Shaggy's body and she looked at him with a both sick and irritated expression as she put her hands on his stomach and said, "Me?! What about you?! What did eat, a garbage can?!"

Shaggy did not change his expression as he rubbed her stomach and said, "But you feel like you never eat at all!"

The camera showed Fred as his protoplasm left Velma's body and then it showed everyone as their protoplasms moved into the air and then spun around and entered each other's bodies.

Velma entered Shaggy's body and then looked down at it with a blank expression and then she stared forward and said, "Well this stinks."

Shaggy was in Velma's body again and he smiled with a comfortable expression as he looked down and said, "Oh yeah, this is much better."

Daphne was in Fred's body and she showed an annoyed expression as she had her hands on her hips and said, "Easy for you to say."

Daphne turned her head sideways to see Fred in her body; Fred smiled admiringly as he held some of Daphne's hair in front of his face and then moved his hands and felt her boobs. Then he slid them down to feel her stomach, then her hips, then finally her butt.

Daphne showed an irritated expression as she pointed her right arm (holding her purse) at him and said, "Stop touching me!"

Fred looked at her and smiled with his hands on her butt as he said, "I'm not touching you, good looking. I'm touching myself."

Velma had her hands behind Shaggy's back as she showed a blank expression and said, "At least someone is enjoying this."

Fred folded his arms and smiled as he looked down his side to see Daphne's legs; he turned her left leg so that the heel was pointing out to the side and he smiled as he said, "These boots feel great!"

Daphne stared at the Damonritous with an impatient expression and then she turned to Velma and said, "Why aren't we changing bodies again?"

Velma looked at the Damonritous and picked it up and looked at it as she said, "It seems my calculations weren't entirely correct."

They all looked at her and Shaggy showed a slightly worried expression as he said, "You mean we're stuck like this?!"

Velma showed an indicative expression as she looked at him and said, "For the moment yes, but if I study the Damonritous more I should be able to find a way to switch us back to normal."

Daphne showed an irritated expression as she said, "So what are we supposed to do until then?!"

Fred clapped Daphne's hands together and said, "Well I say we split up and look for some clues."

Fred moved his left arm across his chest with his palm up to refer to Shaggy as he said, "Shaggy and I will go try to find Scooby."

Fred then moved his left arm forward with his palm facing up as he said, "Daphne, you and Velma search the east side of the island for clues."

Velma showed an indicative expression as she said, "And while we do that I'll examine the Damonritous to search for a way to switch our bodies again."

Shaggy turned around and began to walk away and Fred slowly began to turn as he looked at Daphne and Velma with a blank expression as he said, "Good idea."

As Fred started walking he smiled as he looked down at Daphne's body and felt the curves of her hips and he said, "I feel hot!"

Daphne scolded him as he walked away and she angrily said, "I feel violated!"

Daphne began to walk with Velma and as they walked she turned to Velma and said, "We shouldn't be splitting up!"

Velma looked at her with an indicative expression as she said, "We're here to solve a mystery."

Daphne showed an irritated expression as she said, "Then they should be looking for clues too!"

Velma showed a slightly annoyed expression as she said, "They need to find Scooby. If creatures wanted to steal our bodies I can only imagine what horrible things they're doing to him."

Daphne stared forward in thought for a moment and then she showed a defeated expression as she said, "I guess you're right. I just hate that they're in our bodies and we're in theirs!"

Velma stared at the Damonritous as she said, "Being in their bodies is better than having no bodies at all."

Daphne showed a mildly irritated expression as she stared forward and walked with her hands on her hips and said, "Well I just can't stand that Fred's in my body."

Velma stared at the Damonritous with a blank expression as she said, "At least you've got a body that doesn't feel empty."

As they continued walking Daphne turned to look at Velma with a curious expression as she said, "How do you feel being in Shaggy's body?"

She turned to her with her eyes wide open with an indicative expression as she said, "Like I need to eat something very filling. I also feel slightly more masculine. How do you feel?"

Daphne stared forward as they kept walking and she squinted her eyes in thought as she said, "I feel like I'm still myself but I've slightly changed somehow. I feel like I'm attractive but in a different way. It also feels like I have something new but I'm missing something."

As they kept walking Daphne looked at Velma with a stressed expression as she said, "But I'd still rather be myself. I'd rather be a girl at all. I'd even settle for your body."

Daphne walked ahead of Velma as she briefly stopped and stared at Daphne with a slightly offended expression and she started walking with a mildly annoyed expression as she said, "Maybe I should have gone with Fred and Shaggy."

Meanwhile

Fred and Shaggy were walking through the jungle as they looked down at their female bodies. Fred smiled as he felt Daphne's sides and hips and Shaggy smiled as he felt Velma's hips and then turned his head to the right and looked down as he felt Velma's butt.

While Shaggy felt Velma's hips and butt he happily said, "Like so groovy man!"

Fred put Daphne's arms down at his sides as he continued walking and he smiled at Shaggy as he said, "So you like being Velma?"

Shaggy felt Velma's hips as he smiled at Fred and said, "Like yeah! And I like the breeze between my legs."

Fred smiled as he said, "Yeah I like that too."

Fred then began to grab the front of the top of Daphne's dress as he smiled at Shaggy and said, "But this is the best part."

He then looked down into Daphne's dress as he pulled the front of it out and he smiled and then let go and looked back at Shaggy.

Shaggy showed an astonished expression and as they kept walking he pulled out the front of Velma's shirt and looked at her body.

He looked for another brief moment as he smiled and said, "Like total grooviness!"

He then let go and looked at Fred with a curious expression as he said, "How do you feel?"

Fred smiled as he said, "I feel smoking hot! I feel like I just lost a bunch of weight and changed my shape."

Fred smiled as he felt some of Daphne's hair hanging down the left side of his head and said, "I like having all this hair."

He then let go of it as he smiled and said, "And watch this!"

Fred then quickly moved his head down and then up and Daphne's hair waved through the air.

He smiled at Shaggy, who smiled and happily said, "Groovy!"

As they continued walking Fred looked down at Daphne's legs and said, "I like having Daphne's legs and her boots. They make me feel hot and comfortable."

Shaggy smiled as he said, "Like awesome man!"

Fred showed a curious expression as he said, "How do you feel being in Velma's body?"

Shaggy smiled as he looked down and said, "I feel like I'm a girl, and I like it. I like wearing her dress and I like her glasses. I feel like I'm a vanilla ice cream cone with tasty sprinkles and whipped cream."

Suddenly Fred stopped and put his left hand out to stop Shaggy and he showed a scared expression as he said, "Shaggy quiet!"

They looked ahead and saw some people but they were talking in the strange language of the creatures.

The people left and Fred and Shaggy looked to see the building where Shaggy found their protoplasms and Fred showed a determined expression as he said, "Come on Shag, we gotta find Scooby."

**Author's note: I tried to capture their personalities correctly in this fanfiction and I think I did for the most part. I chose to do this because this was my favorite scene in the movie and I think they should have made it longer. I feel this is age appropriate for most audiences. If you liked this you might also like an older fanfiction I did, it's called "Scooby Doo Protoplasms Gone Wild". It's a rewrite of the same scene but it's shorter doesn't have as much detail and dialogue.**

**Please review.**


End file.
